Dudley mal anders
by Savenia
Summary: Dudley Dursley trifft nicht wirklich überraschend auf seinen Cousin Harry. Wie haben die Jahre der Kontaktlosigkeit die Cousins geändert? Lest selbst.


Irgendeine Schreibgöttin oder ein Schreibgott hat was gegen mich. Oder keine Ahnung, sobald ich mich in Gefahr einer Goose-Aufgabe begebe, trifft sie mich von hinten in den Nacken. Diesmal ist Dugiani also die Empfängerin eurer Beschwerde-Heuler.  
Hier nochmal die Aufgabe:

_ !___

_Dementsprechend möchte ich von Dir einen OS__  
__mit mindestens 1000 Worten,__  
__in welchem behandelt wird, was mit Dudley nach Band 7 passiert.__  
__Bekommt/bekam er was vom Krieg in der Zaubererwelt mit?__  
__Wie lebt er mit seinem Wissen um diese?__  
__Was macht er?__  
__Wie geht es seinen Eltern?__  
__Wird er nochmal wichtig?___

_Wörter die vorkommen müßen:___

_Ringelschwanz,__  
__Trauer,__  
__Neuanfang__  
__Renaissance___

_Zeit? 1.8.__  
_  
Hier ist das wunderbare Ergebnis dazu. In diesem Sinne, viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Dudley mal anders

Soweit ist es mit mir also schon gekommen? Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich einmal am Fenster stehen und auf eine Eule warten würde.  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Dudley Dursley wartete auf eine Eule von seinem Cousin. Das war doch einfach nur lachhaft, oder? Aber nein, das war es nicht - war es nie.  
Ja, klar, Harry und ich hatten uns nie gut leiden können. Dabei war er gar nicht so übel. Er hatte nur diesen unverständlichen Drang alles kaputt zu machen - das haben mir meine Eltern immer eingeredet. Wann immer etwas nicht so war, wie sie - und später auch ich - es wollte, war Harry schuld. Er hatte den Rasen nicht kurz genug gemäht, er hatte den Speck anbrennen lassen und er hatte auch meine Geburtstagsgeschenke geklaut. Hatte er natürlich nie. Obwohl er selbst nie etwas geschenkt bekam. Er hatte sich damit still schweigend zufrieden gegeben. Er hatte uns nie bedroht, obwohl er auf diese komische Schule gegangen war und zaubern gelernt hatte und sich in Gefahr gebracht hatte. Ich hatte nie verstanden, was das für eine Gefahr gewesen sein sollte. Hatte man mich doch immer von dieser anderen Welt abgeschottet. Meine Eltern hatten sie totgeschwiegen und auch Harry durfte mir nichts darüber erzählen. Bis zu diesem unsäglichen Sommertag vor 10 Jahren. Es war so bitterkalt und so trostlos gewesen und dann waren da diese Gedanken, diese Schreie, diese Gefühle, die ich selbst niemals hatte. Harry hat mich dann gerettet, heute weiß ich das. Damals hab ich ihm an allem die Schuld gegeben.

Vor ein paar Wochen ist dann das absolut Unfassbare geschehen. Ich hatte mich bei Harry gemeldet. Ich wusste nicht, ob mittlerweile die Gefahr gebannt war, die uns damals vor seinem Geburtstag aus unserem Haus und von ihm trieb. Ich wusste auch nicht, ob er die Gefahr überlebt hatte. Heute weiß ich, dass er hatte. Nicht ganz ein Jahr nach unserem Abschied war sogar schon alles vorbei gewesen. Doch uns hatte niemand informiert. Weder meine Eltern noch mir hatte man mitgeteilt, dass Harry jetzt ein Held war. Meine Eltern hätte es vermutlich auch nicht interessiert. Aber ich war interessiert. Allerdings hatte ich niemandem je erzählt, dass ich Harry eigentlich mochte.

Ich seufzte und blickte weiter aus dem Fenster, wartete, hoffte, hatte Angst.  
Mein Cousin hatte mir geantwortet, dass er sich über meinen Brief gefreut habe und mir auch nicht mehr böse sei für alles, was ich - Dudley - ihm angetan hatte.  
Deshalb war mir ein Gedanke gekommen. Vielleicht war genug Zeit vergangen um es noch einmal zu versuchen - noch einmal eine Familie sein. So hatte ich meinen Cousin um ein Treffen gebeten. Ich hatte ihn zu mir nach Hause eingeladen. Seit gestern stand ich also die meiste Zeit des Tages am Fenster und wartete auf die Antwort.

Dann klingelte es plötzlich. Ich fuhr herum. Mürrisch eilte ich zur Tür und wollte diesem nervigen Vertreter, der wöchentlich bei mir auf der Matte stand, schon verbieten jemals wieder einen Fuß auf mein Grundstück zu setzen. Doch die Worte blieben mir im Halse stecken. Dort stand kein Vertreter und auch niemand, der um Spenden bettelte oder religiöse Gespräche mit mir führen wollte.

"Hallo, Dudley."  
"Harry? Bist du das wirklich?"  
"Ja", schmunzelte mein Besuch. "Ich hoffe, ich komme nicht ungelegen?"  
"Nein, nein, überhaupt nicht. Bitte komm doch rein." Ich trat einen Schritt zurück und ließ Harry ins Haus.  
"Wow. Das Haus ist sehr schön."  
"Danke", murmelte ich und musterte den Flur, der im Stil der Renaissance gehalten war. "Doch das ist nicht mein Verdienst. Meine Frau hat sich um die Einrichtung gekümmert."  
Harry musterte mich überrascht. Vermutlich konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass jemand wie ich eine Frau haben könnte. Doch ich hatte mich geändert. Ich war nicht fett, sondern hab mir eine ausgewogene Ernährung angewöhnt. Okay, meine Frau hatte sie mir angewöhnt. Ich hatte sie im Fitness-Studio kennen gelernt. Ich hab dort trainiert und sie war eine der Trainerinnen da. Das erklärte ich auch Harry. Er nickte und schien sich wirklich für mich zu freuen.

Ich führte ihn dann ins Wohnzimmer, wo wir uns eine Tasse Tee gönnten.  
"Sag Harry, wie ist es dir ergangen? Darfst du überhaupt darüber sprechen?"  
Mein Cousin fing an zu grinsen.  
"Natürlich darf ich darüber reden. Vielleicht nicht so detailliert, wie es möglich wäre, aber das möchtest du bestimmt auch nicht alles hören."  
Dann erzählte er mir, dass er in einem Krieg gekämpft hatte und diesen bösen Zauberer getötet hatte, der ihm seine Eltern genommen hatte. Davon hatte ich natürlich nichts gewusst. Dieser Krieg wurde heimlich geführt. Alles was irgendwie die nicht magische Gesellschaft betroffen hatte, wurde ohne Magie erklärt. Familien hatten Autounfälle, sind Einbrechern zum Opfer gefallen oder hatten Selbstmord begangen. Brücken sind eingestürzt, weil die Bausubstanz mangelhaft war. Gebäude mussten abgerissen werden, man hatte Giftstoffe in ihnen gefunden. Ich hatte alles geglaubt. Schließlich hatte man mir nie beigebracht, worauf ich achten musste, um die Magier hinter diesen Sachen zu erkennen.

Außerdem erzählte er mir voller Stolz, dass er selbst geheiratet hatte und schon zweifacher Vater war. Er zeigte mir sogar Bilder seiner Frau Ginny und seiner Söhne James und Albus. Natürlich hatte er mir auch erklärt, warum seine Söhne diese zum Teil merkwürdigen Namen trugen.  
"Deine Frau ist echt hübsch und deine Jungs erst. Die werden bestimmt mal so wie du."  
Wir lachten. Ja, wir lachten wirklich miteinander. Nicht wie früher, als ich ihn auslachte.  
"Kannst ... kannst du mir etwas über deine Eltern erzählen? Ich konnte leider nichts über sie in Erfahrung bringen", bat Harry mich.  
Ich musste schlucken. Wie würde er jetzt reagieren?  
"Sie... sie sind tot", flüsterte ich. Noch immer erfüllte mich die Trauer, wenn ich daran dachte, wie ich die beiden eines Tages tot in ihrem neuen Haus gefunden hatte. Sie hatten noch nicht lange dort gewohnt, hatten erst kurz zuvor die letzten Kartons ausgeräumt.  
"Es waren diese bösen Zauberer vor denen wir uns verstecken mussten. Dieser Kingsley Shacklebolt hat mich im Haus erwartet und es mir gesagt."  
"Das tut mir leid, Dudley. Ich wünschte, damals wäre alles anders gekommen."  
"Weißt du, Harry. Ich denke, dass es so kommen musste. Wären wir damals nicht diesem Dem... Demen..."  
"Dementor?"  
"Ja, danke. Also wären wir nicht diesem Ding begegnet, dann hätte ich nie angefangen über mich und mein Verhalten nachzudenken. Ich hätte nie genug Angst vor deiner Welt bekommen, um meinen Vater zu überreden, das Haus zu verlassen und ich hätte meine Mary-Ann nie kennen gelernt."  
Harry nickte langsam. "Ja, vielleicht hast du Recht. Vielleicht war es wirklich gut, dass ihr mich immer getrietzt habt. Das war eine gute Vorbereitung auf die Zeit in Hogwarts - und danach."  
Wir redeten noch den ganzen Nachmittag bis weit in den Abend hinein. Zwischendurch ist meine Frau nach Hause gekommen und hatte sich kurz zu uns gesetzt, bevor sie beschloss, Harry spontan zum Essen einzuladen. So hatten wir sie ein Weile in der Küche werkeln hören, während wir noch über alte Zeiten sprachen.  
"Erinnerst du dich noch an meinen elften Geburtstag?", fragte er mich lachend.  
"Natürlich, wie könnte ich den vergessen? Immerhin hab ich da erfahren, wie unnormal du bist", grinste ich zurück.  
"Ja, und du hast sogar einen Ringelschwanz gratis bekommen."  
"Musstest du das jetzt erwähnen?"  
"Entschuldige bitte."

Kurz darauf war meine Frau ins Wohnzimmer gekommen und hatte uns zum Essen gerufen.  
In der Küche und im Beisein von Mary-Ann änderten wir unseren Gesprächsthemen auf welche aus der nicht magischen Welt. Sie hatte genau wie ich keinen Tropfen magisches Blut in sich und natürlich durfte sie nicht erfahren, dass es diese andere Welt gab. Ich hatte Kingsley damals fast angefleht mir die Erinnerung an den Mord an meinen Eltern nicht zu nehmen. Ich wollte nicht vergessen. Mir war wichtig, niemals so belogen zu werden wie Harry. Mary-Ann wusste natürlich nicht, wie genau meine Eltern starben. Ihr hatte ich erzählt, dass es Einbrecher waren. Mir tat es weh, sie zu belügen. Doch ich wusste immer, dass es so besser war.  
"Was machst du eigentlich heute, Dudley? Hast du das Geschäft deines Vaters übernommen?"  
"Nein, nein. Bloß nicht. Du weißt doch, dass ich technisch und so vollkommen unbegabt bin. Ich bin Profi-Boxer geworden. Aber ich werde wohl bald aufhören. Ich bin halt nicht mehr der Jüngste."  
"Profi-Boxer?"  
"Ja, seit 3 Jahren bin ich sogar Großbritanniens Meister im Schwergewicht."  
"Gratuliere."  
"Danke. Für Herbst ist ein Europameisterschaftskampf angesetzt. Wenn ich den gewinne, werde ich zurücktreten. Wenn ich verliere, vermutlich auch."  
Harry grinste.  
"Das ist nicht lustig."  
"Ich weiß. Das ist genau das, was schon immer zu dir gepasst hat. Was willst du nach deinem Rücktritt machen?"  
"Ich denke, ich werde mich mit Mary-Ann selbstständig machen. Wir wollen ein eigenes Fitness-Studio aufmachen. Vielleicht wird da mal irgendwann eine ganze Kette draus. Aber erstmal eins."  
"Das klingt super. Ich wünsch euch alles Glück der Welt dafür", erklärte Harry ernsthaft, bevor er sein Weinglas hob. "Auf einen Neuanfang?!"  
Begeistert ergriff ich mein eigenes Glas und ließ es leicht an seines stoßen: "Auf einen Neuanfang!"

Seit diesem Abend war es öfter zu Treffen zwischen Harry und mir gekommen. Manchmal war auch seine Familie dabei. Die Jungs zum Beispiel hatten wir nur einmal kennen gelernt. James, der ältere, war magisch schon recht weit und ließ gerne mal sein Spielzeug durch das Zimmer schweben. Doch das konnten wir Mary-Ann nicht zumuten. Vielleicht würden wir sie später doch noch einweihen - müssen. Schließlich hatten Harry und Ginny mich vor kurzem gefragt, ob ich nicht der Pate von ihrer neugeborenen Tochter Lily Luna werden möchte.


End file.
